Sudden Feeling
by loving'it4321
Summary: Sting has to go to Cedar for his assignment. However Rogue is sick, so this will his very first trip alone. Yet he won't be as alone as expected, first he encounters the Fairy tail members, but soon after that his eyes fell on a beautiful girl, a girl like he never saw before. A glimpse of her [e/c] eyes, were able to make him blush! [Sting x Reader] [My first Fairy Tail fic]


**Hello :) This will be my very first fairy tail fic, I've only written about Inazuma eleven yet. But I'm totally in love with fairy tail, so I thought maybe it gets time to make my fantasy go crazy about something else XD**

**So here it is, a fic about one of my favorite characters STING-KUN *U* I luv him so much :3 This is a Sting x Reader! **

**Well here it is, I haven't read much fairy tail fics yet, so I hope it's a bit good. :$ I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, consulting words and other things that might irritate you. **

**Just for the ones who don't know:**

[f/n]= First name _(It's all about you, so insert your own name)_

[l/n]= Last name

[e/c]= Eye color

[h/c]= Hair color

[f/c]= Favorite color

**I guess that's all :P**

**I hope you gonna like it, have fun reading ^-^**

* * *

Sting sighed, while standing for their request board. He was considering which assignment to take. Rogue was ill and he had to do a assignment on his own for the very first time.

The grand magic games had now been two months ago now. Sabertooth grew so much more enjoyable, after all that had happened they changed their ways of doing things. Everyone was always pointing fingers at mistakes, now it's a supportive hand on the shoulder.

He liked doing it this way, somehow his strength came out on its best when he was happier. Suddenly someone went to stand alongside him, a girl with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. "Can't decide yet?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

He sighed and pouted while turing his gaze back to the request board. "No." He muttered. "They're all boring."

"Well you have to pick one, you've been holding up everyone!" Yukino giggled. Sting looked around, seeing a whole queue behind him. He sweat dropped and turned back around again.

"I'll just choose randomly then." He closed his eyes and grabbed the first he felt.

He looked at the request in his hands "Cedar? A request from Cedar, neh?" He folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket. "Well, I'd better get some things together then, I'll see you Yukino." He smiled kindly at her and then walked away. However, he didn't realized that he left the girl behind, blushing intensely because of his kind and total sexy grin.

He went home and encountered an tremendous sick Rogue, laying on the cough. "Better yet?" He asked teasingly, knowing the guy was feeling terrible. Rogue didn't respond to it, he just turned around, making him to face the couch instead of the blond boy.

"Fro thinks, sting-kun is too harsh for Rogue." The green cat covered in a pink costume said, just as cute as ever. "Rogue is feeling really bad."

"Well don't worry Frosh, everyone gets sick now and then. It makes him tough!" He smirked. "I just came to tell you, I'll be away for several days, I'll go to Cedar for an assignment." He said while he started packing his backpack.

"Cedar?" Rogue turned around again and then went to sit up straight. "You know you have to take the train if you go to Cedar.."

Sting hadn't thought of that yet. He already felt sick by the thought of the train. His nauseous face created a small smile on Rogue's face. "Don't worry, it makes you tough!" He joked. However, Sting having his own joke back, looked desperately at Rogue. "I'll take a Barf Bag with me then. Damn it."

Rogue giggled and went to lay down again. "When are you back?" He asked, when he saw Sting was almost done packing.

"Dunno, the request is rather mysterious, I truly have no idea what I'm about to do, but the price isn't very high. I guess just a few days."

"Okay, well good-luck then. You taking Lector with you, right?"

"Of course, wait.. where is he actually?"

"He said to me, he was going to the guild, looking for you."

Sting sighed deeply. "Then I missed him. Well Yeah, then I'll go without him, tell him I'll be back in a few days."

"Sure." Rogue responded and then went back into a comfortable position lying on the sofa, with Frosh between his arms. "Good luck." Came still softly out of his mouth, before he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Sting smiled gently, and then left the building.

* * *

~**On the train~****  
**

* * *

Sting lay sprawled on one of the benches, his arm over his face and his barf bag in his other hand. Fortunately for him, it was still empty. Only the nausea worsened every minute. "Fuck-my-life." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly he heard familiar voices behind him. "Pull yourself together Natsu.."

"Erza, he can't help it.."

"Uhhhh.." He then heard a groan, which clearly belonged to Natsu.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S THROWING UP!" He saw lucy jumping up, since her head popped out from the benches. Then he also saw Erza and Gray standing up. "Natsu seriously, you're disgusting dude!" Gray said, looking down at his pants. It looked like Natsu had throwed up all over them.

Well those thoughts made Sting even more nauseous. He leaped up and leaned forward his hand over his mouth, sweat dripping down. Luckily he was able to currently hold it up, but his face looked already greenish. He turned around his eyes crashing two brown eyes, who belonged to the famous S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. "Well who we have here?" She said, her eyes not leaving his for a second. Then also Gray and Lucy turned around. "Sting!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Jeez, so loud blondie.." Sting whined, his face getting even paler.

"Oh right, Sting is a dragon slayer like Natsu... motion sickness." Gray chuckled, upon seeing his sick face. "Perhaps you got any barf bags left for this loser." He said pointing down at Natsu, who looked kinda dead.

"You think it's funn-" Sting wanted to say, but he got a vomit-tendency before he was able to finish his sentence. He placed his hand before his mouth again, his bag right under it. Making the other three the laugh slightly.

"Poor dragon slayers.." Lucy said with concerned face, yet the playful grin betrayed her true thoughts about it. "All have such a big mouth, well look at you now!" She chuckled.

The two dragon slayers just _"Tsch'ed!"_ Her and further kept on hanging over their barf bags. "Well Sting, would you like to join us?" Erza asked.

"N-" He wanted to say but a devilish look from the red-haired girl made him to change his mind. "S-Sure." He swallowed. It was a horrible, painful long journey for Sting. Not only did he had the normal motion sickness to deal with, but also companions who were shitty annoying. First Natsu who puked all over him, making all his effort he pulled in ceasing the puke, to come all out at once. Luckily for the other, Sting did used his barf bag.

But he also had a '_Titania_' who tried to be kind, but then was kind of torturing him and then Lucy who '_kindly_' laughed at him and Natsu. So all his hopes were now turned towards the ice-user, who was also irritated beyond measures about his fellow travelers. Only at the moment when he started to strip, Sting could't handle it anymore.

One hit with his head against the steel chest of Erza and he was just like Natsu gone for half an hour. As if they pulled out his soul, so much he was irritated by them.

Yet he treasured that moment as if he was in heaven, but once opening his eyes again, he landed back in the same hell. This time, Gray and Natsu somehow got into a fight, yet Natsu still being sick looked like a total idiot. He went to sit up straight again, rubbing through his eyes, yet when he looked he saw a completely freaked out Lucy. He turned around seeing Erza covered by a eerie aura, it scared him so much that he had the same terrified expression on his face as Lucy.

"You two stop fighting... _Nowww_!" Erza's scary voice echoed through the train.. Natsu and Gray stopped, and looked around terrified. Not only seeing Sting and lucy sheltering together behind the couch, but then also Erza holding her sword sternly in her hand, with the most murderous glance on her face.

"E-E-E-Erza?" Both stuttered hopefully, before receiving the ultimate hit. This time those two were knocked out and Erza went to sit on her place with a annoyed look on her face. Sting and Lucy looked at each other in horror. "Don't make her angry now, she'll kill us." Lucy whispered to Sting, who just nodded as if he wasn't planning on doing that in the first place.

Sting knowing he still had more then two hours, 'till he reached Cedar, became more desperate every second. Those people from fairy tail couldn't shut up. He never required the silence of Rogue so much. He always wished his partner was a bit more funny, but he had changed his mind after this trip for sure.

Suddenly he saw a girl walking past them. Her beautiful [h/c] hair waved through the air, as her curious [e/c] eyes looked at what was happening all around him. There was one single moment were his eyes crashed hers, one moment to cause a blush on his cheeks. His mouth hanging slightly open, as he followed the girl with his eyes, 'till she disappeared out of sight. Yet he kept on staring at the direction she left.

Only a hit on his head made him to snap out of his trance and out of impulse he hit the person back. Yet when he saw the person he hit, he kinda saw his whole life flash by in a moment. Fear entering his body, as the red-haired girl with a blue cheek now, approached him in a dangerous way. "E-E-Erz-za i-it wasn't my- WHAAA!" He started running Erza chasing him and the others praying for him to survive.

* * *

**~Arrived at Cedar~**

* * *

Sting sighed deep, when he finally stood on solid ground, all on his own. He fortunately had merely incurred a blue eye, it could had ended entirely different though. He throwed his backpack around his shoulder and took a few steps, till he saw a flash of those perfect [e/c] eyes again. Just a glimpse to make his heart beat like mad. Just a glimpse to make him fluster in red.

He looked around seeing her standing there, in that cute black dress. She stood alone, looking at the map in her hands. Seeing she was clearly doubting where she should go, Sting walked her way.

"Hey!" He said, what made her turn around in shock. Her big eyes grew soft once she saw who was standing in front of her, and her lips curled up into a kind smile.

"Hello." She replied softly. Sting had done more assignments in Cedar, and since he had to run through the whole city on his last one, he knew the way quite well. "It looked like you had trouble finding the way." He smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I-I can help you if you want."

"Oh really, thank you! What's your name?" She asked curious.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, you?"

"My name is [f/n] [l/n], Nice to meet you Sting-kun." She smiled cheerfully.

"Nice to mee you to!" He smiled back.

* * *

**-End of the first chapter!-**

**I know... It's so failed, I feel bad... :( I just wanted to finish it, before going to bed. Guess that didn't turned out well. Not only is my grammar horrible, but my humor.. well I can't call it humor.. I'm sorry.**

**And above all I'm sorry if they're out of character, I have a struggle with that! :$**

**I have no idea, if this is a bit good, like I told before, I haven't read any fics from fairy tail yet! :$ So please tell me what you think about it!**

**You can be totally honest :D I can handle the truth!**

**Well I still hope you liked it a bit ;) Please leave a review! ^-^**


End file.
